mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2194
Mikey Episode Number: 2194 Date: Saturday, July 16, 1993 Sponsors: J, N, 11 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gerald's dog Sparky likes to pretend he's an alligator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Beneath the waves, Captain Elmo Cousteau searches for the treasure of the missing soap. He encounters a policeman fishy, who shows him the way to the treasure and back home. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A photographer shows off his first picture of cows, his next picture of ducks, and his last picture of a pig. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|NTV host Nora Nicks introduces Nick Normal and the Nickmatics singing "The Letter N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A big N emerges, Jaws-like, in a swimming pool |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit goes back in time to witness the very first day of school, taught by a caveman teacher (Mr. Moses) with caveman students (such as Oog, Argh, and Runk). Today the students learn about the letter N. The teacher presents a stone carved N to Kermit... which accidentally lands on his flipper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts seven flowers, and then explains that he loves to count flowers because then he gets to count sneezes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover looks closely at a body in front of the camera. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Lowercase n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Amy & Luci make alligator pie out of play-dough |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Land Before Time Song | style="text-align: center"|When You're Big from The Time of the Great Giving |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Eleven Cheer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gladys the Cow assists the Amazing Mumford on stage. Mumford says he will make her disappear, but his attempts fail, so he says he'll turn her into a duck instead. She walks offstage in a huff, which means his trick did work this time |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Before dinnertime, a boy discovers a worm under a rock and some baby birds in their nest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs get next to each other in pictures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon / Film | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon man climbs a live-action boy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Jason, Luci & Tina sings “Bumpin’ Up & Down In My Little Red Wagon” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Bein' Green" (1976 version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|J Family Jamboree |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster fights over the letters P and R, one of them displaying P foods and the other one displaying R foods (and a radio). They have a picnic, which is cut short due to rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Six Kids Subtraction" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A snake has a knot in his middle, and he can't find his end. The detective helps the snake find his end ... playing drums in a band. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Splish Splash" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dancing Birds dance fast & slow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A turtle walks slowly Music: "Funeral March of a Marionette" by Charles Gounod |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sings "Mr. Knickerbocker" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The alphabet is presented using many materials and writing methods |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster does a taste test to compare square shaped, triangle shaped, and circle shaped cookies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An orange ball tries to pet a green one, which growls, scaring it away. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide